Blurry
by ElliotStablerLova
Summary: post "Wildlife"


**A/N: Do I have to repeat myself? I don't own them …okay!**

**Blurry**

**Oh boy does this remind me of the old song by Puddle of Mudd. I felt like I was skimping out on my writing, I've been so hectic and busy. Well I'm here, and this fic is based on the epi "Wildlife". Please comment on this, this was based on a daydream during my history class. Thanks so much.**

Elliot Stabler's P.O.V:

I'm standing here looking out at nothing; darkness. I'm standing here with my crying son in my arms, very pissed off wife in my bed. I'm standing here with a feeling in my throat that just won't go away. This week was absolutely insane, no lie. Well number one, I got shot and was lying on the cold concrete, but surprisingly that wasn't my worry. God, what am I thinking, my family could have lost me for good, but still that's not why I have the frog in my throat.

"I'm going downstairs." I whisper into the darkness to my passed out wife on the bed. Eli cry has gone down to a slight whimper as I make my way down the creaky steps. I sit on the couch, my son still in my arms as a grab a beer from the fridge. I sit and stare into the blank TV screen; a thought pops into my head.

"_Hey daddy 100 to watch 250 to join." She growls as she stands in the doorway. She has a black lace bra and boy short set. By now my jaw is on the ground as she steps towards me._

"_Oh why so tense." She smiles as she rubs her lace-covered crotch against my naked leg. I can feel how warm it is. Not to mention her barely covered breasts are rubbing up against my chest, her fingers kneading my back softly. I'm hoping like fuck she doesn't hit my hard crotch, or have the other guests see it. Or that she didn't see my roving eyes flock to her chest. Damn. _

_I quickly move my hand to her lower back saying "Not a good time honey." Trying to get her from doing something we won't regret. _

To be quite honest, the 2 guys with guns standing in the doorway were the least of my concerns; I didn't give 2 flying shits about them. I've never in my lifetime have seen my partner talk with that much passion, or have no clothes on for that matter. Hey, she was undercover, trying to save my ass, but somehow, I got aroused by it… I mean she does have the body of the Greek goddess.

I heard a vibrate in my pocket of my pajama pants. Careful not to disturb the baby and hoping like hell I didn't have to go into work, I found it to be a text:

Ell we need to talk ASAP.

Liv

I breathed a sigh of relief, quickly texting her back,

Sure. Place and Loc?

Ell

Shit, what was I going to tell Kathy? Uh whatever I'll think of something.

Uh how about our usual spot? I'm in the area.

Liv

I texted her back and scurried around the house for some decent clothes. As soon as I found them I put Eli back in his crib, sound asleep, sprayed some cologne, and left a note for Kathy. Why did this feel oh so dangerous?

……………………………………………………………………………………….

She was in our usual spot, right in the very back left corner. Her back was towards me, but I know that she was biting her lower lip and twisting a piece of hair between her red nails. Damn, I'm good. I take a seat next to her and a coffee is placed in front of me. She's quiet, too quiet for my liking.

"Elliot, I'm sorry."

"What did you do?" I questioned taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"I mean what happened in the house, it was too unprofessional and just I don't know." She said putting her head in her hands.

"Liv. You did it to save my ass, and besides I wasn't fully clothed. I didn't think you had balls like that." I smiled caressing her arm.

"Yeah but you should never see me like that. I don't think…"

"Don't think what?" I questioned, my eyes shining.

"I just don't want this to jeopardize our partnership."

"How would it?"

"It's complicated." She said getting up and heading out.

"Liv." I trailed following outside to our vehicles. "Just come in the car with me and tell me."

"I can't tell you shit." She said as we got in and I put on the heat. Some old "Police" CD was playing softly.

"Liv, you know so much about me, more than anyone I know." I said putting my hand on top of hers. My God what was I thinking?

"Elliot I can't." she said almost crying. "Did you talk to Kathy at all?" she said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah we are done. Thanks for changing the subject by the way." I signed looking out the window. It was so cold out.

"Done?"

"Yeah, we don't love each other anymore, I'm just not around." I whispered, "Liv I know something happened in the basement of Sealview that you didn't tell me about, I know your frazzled about something and I would like to know what it is."

"I can't-"

"We were all set, we were partners for a long ass time, then you left me. Is this a repeat? I mean it must be me." I am so confused right now, and the lack of sleep isn't helping me much.

"It's me, I'm letting my feelings get in the way of my job."

"Feelings?"

"For you."

"Wait what are you saying?" I ask, my heart is going a mile a minute.

"I have feelings for you. I like you a lot." She said leaning in close. "But it's just we can't do this, but I want to do it so fucking bad, it hurts."

"Liv-" I broke off to her lips on mine. I'm ready to have a heart attack. She soon parts, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry." She mutters getting ready to open the door and leave. She's half way out to her car when I stop her.

"Wait." I say and when she turns around I pull her close to me, giving her a deep kiss on the mouth. My tongue runs across her lower lip and she lets me gain access to her mouth. Damn I must be in heaven. My hand makes it to hers, and our fingers lace together. We soon part.

"I always wanted to do that so fucking badly." I smiled licking my lips and running my fingers through her hair.

"Same here." She whispered. "I don't want to leave you but shouldn't you be getting home?"

Shit home, well I kinda forgot about that tonight. "Well I should, but I don't want to, I mean the couch is surely waiting for me."

"Stay then." She breathed against my shoulders. " I mean if you want to…" she said playing with the back of my hair.

**Dun dunnnn I know this story suckksss but hey, my birthday is this Sunday and it was turkey day this week. I know fluteskickbrass; there is no smut for you baby girl… yet. Gimme some reviews and I'll keep this going. I would love to get a lil smut in there; I mean its Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson we are talking about here. :]**


End file.
